¡Pobre Neville!
by abygate69
Summary: Neville Longbottom es el alumno menos afortunado de Hogwarts pero, ¿y si las cosas cambiaran para él, aunque fuera sólo durante un día? Reto para LMF, One shot.


Resumen: Neville Longbottom es el alumno menos afortunado de Hogwarts pero, ¿y si las cosas cambiaran para él, aunque fuera sólo durante un día? Reto para LMF, One shot.

¡Pobre Neville!

Pociones. La peor clase del mundo y sólo porque la imparte el peor profesor del mundo: Severus Snape, alias cariñoso: Snivellus.

Para empeorar la situación, la clase está compuesta por alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin, y entre esos Slytherin hambrientos se encuentra él; un amasijo de carne temblorosa y asustada, que remueve con ímpetu una poción que tiene la consistencia de los mocos de un gigante. Neville, rodeado de serpientes sedientas de sangre Longbottom, de sangre seudo-squib que en ésas horas de pociones viaja al corazón diez veces más rápido que en el resto de las clases.

- ¡No, Neville, eso no! – Susurró una voz.- ¡Tienes que añadir las hojas de mandrágora, no la raíz! – Hermione, que estaba sentada cerca de él, le agarró el brazo justo a tiempo para evitar un estropicio latente, tópico en sus pociones.

La clase continuó con la "normalidad" de siempre, Snape no hizo otra cosa que revolotear sobre el pobre Neville como un pájaro carroñero, y Draco Malfoy se encargó de hacerle su día aún más pésimo utilizando una cucharilla de tirachinas para lanzarle su poción metamórfica. El potingue le cayó en el brazo y pudo comprobar injustamente que la poción de Malfoy estaba mal hecha, dado que en lugar de volverle el brazo del color y textura de la mesa, en él apareció una mancha morada con muy mal aspecto.

Para colmo de males, aquel día no tenían clase de Herbología, y había empezado a acatarrarse por culpa de una rebelde bola de nieve que algún gracioso le metió por el cuello de la camiseta el día anterior mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos del colegio. Todos los días, el joven Longbottom se iba a la cama imaginándose que el día de mañana todo, absolutamente todo le saldría perfecto, por muy remota que fuese la idea.

A la mañana siguiente, Neville entró en el Gran Comedor y se dirigió a un sitio libre junto a Hermione, Ron y Harry, que conversaban tranquilamente. Apenas había posado el trasero en el asiento, un familiar sonido llenó el techo del Gran Comedor, indicando la llegada del correo matutino. Una lechuza aterrizó salvajemente sobre la taza de zumo de calabaza de Hermione derramando gran parte de su contenido sobre la mesa. El ave nocturna estiró la pata hacia Neville, y una vez éste desenganchó su correspondencia, la lechuza salió volando de nuevo.

- Debe de ser de mi abuela, seguro que se me ha vuelto a olvidar algo en casa. – Comentó algo desanimado.

- ¿Va a haber algún milagroso día en el que hagas bien la maleta, Neville? – Dijo Ron en tono sarcástico. Hermione por su parte, no se cortó un pelo y le propinó al pelirrojo una patada en la rodilla por debajo de la mesa. Ron soltó un aullido y miró con reproche a su amiga, que se hizo la loca untando de mantequilla una de sus tostadas.

- ¿Qué es, Neville? – Preguntó Hermione. Neville abrió el paquete y sacó de él una botellita de cristal opaco que parecía contener alguna clase de líquido.

- Debe de ser la medicina casera de mi abuela que le pedí para el catarro. – Destapó el corcho y olisqueó el mejunje.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a la señora Pomfrey como te dije? – Protestó Hermione. Neville, contrariado murmuró para sí algo parecido a "mi abuela me dijo…" por lo que la castaña soltó un bufido de fastidio.

Cogió la nota que venía junto al paquete y leyó: _"Aquí tienes tu medicina para el resfriado, Neville. Me ha costado bastante encontrarla, ya que ayer perdí las gafas y apenas lo veo todo borroso. Fdo: Tu abuela, Augusta"_. Acercó el vaso de zumo de calabaza y derramó todo el contenido de la botella dentro, provocando que pequeñas chispas doradas saltasen como si fuesen pececillos diminutos. Extrañado, Neville miró el contenido del vaso y comprobó que el líquido tenía un color dorado.

- Qué extraño… - Murmuró.- Creía que la poción para el resfriado de mi abuela era amarilla, no dorada. – Ron alargó un brazo por encima de la mesa, le quitó a Neville la taza de las manos y observó el contenido.

- Tal vez cambió de receta.

- Lo dudo mucho. – Contestó Neville quitándole la taza a Ron. Se la llevó a los labios y bebió el zumo de un sonoro y largo trago.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó Harry.- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

A medida que el líquido pasaba por la garganta de Neville, un extraño sentimiento de confianza se apoderaba de él, algo así como un Pepito Grillo invisible que le decía que todo iba a salir bien. Curvó los labios lentamente, bajo la atenta mirada de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- Me encuentro de maravilla, gracias Harry. – Entonces se levantó y con un "Nos vemos en Herbología" se despidió de sus compañeros. Salió del Gran Comedor a grandes zancadas y subió las escaleras principales en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor para ir a coger sus guantes de piel de dragón, que había olvidado meter en su mochila la noche anterior.

Caminaba apresuradamente, aún con ese extraño sentimiento que bajaba por su esófago lentamente y se instalaba en su estómago, como alguna clase de criaturita adorable que se acurrucaba y ronroneaba. Sumido en sus pensamientos, apenas pudo darse cuenta de que alguien le seguía silenciosamente, con una sonrisa pícara y malévola en el rostro. Neville, con la vista desenfocada, comenzó a reducir la intensidad de la marcha, cuando algo grande, pesado y metálico apareció en su campo visual.

¡CLONC!

Neville pegó un salto hacia atrás e instantáneamente miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con un Peeves muy malhumorado. El poltergeist había cogido un enorme caldero de adorno antiguo y se lo había arrojado a Neville, con toda la intención de que cayera justo en su cabeza.

- ¡Longbottom el patoso! – Hizo una pedorreta, precedida por una voltereta en el aire.- ¡Esquiva esto si puedes! – Hizo otra pedorreta y sacó de uno de sus transparentes bolsillos una bola pringosa de color verde, que despedía un desagradable olor a huevos podridos. Peeves levantó el brazo y comenzó a lanzar porciones de esa extraña sustancia con todas sus fuerzas apuntando directamente a Neville. Pero curiosamente éste conseguía esquivar todos los proyectiles que el fantasma le lanzaba, con una agilidad propia de un audaz felino.

- ¡Peeves! – Una voz furiosa y colérica llamó la atención del francotirador y su blanco. - ¡Por fin te pillé, enano burlón! ¡Dumbledore tendrá una buena excusa para echarte de una vez por todas de éste apestoso castillo! – Filch, el conserje del colegio hizo su oportuna y escandalosa aparición por una de las esquinas del pasillo.

Peeves se limitó a lanzarle al squib una sonora y larga pedorreta y salir flotando rápidamente hacia el extremo opuesto del pasillo. Filch salió a grandes zancadas detrás del poltergeist, y al pasar junto a Neville y advertir su presencia se paró en seco y chilló:

- ¡Y tú muchacho, más vale que te largues antes de que llame a tu jefa de casa para que te imponga un castigo! – Y salió corriendo tras Peeves, dejando a Neville totalmente anonadado.

Tras su aterrizaje de nuevo a la tierra, Neville salió corriendo de nuevo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, y al entrar en su habitación comprobó con horror la leonera que por habitación compartía con sus compañeros de curso. El suelo prácticamente desaparecía (a excepción de un trozo que limpiaba la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse), por la cantidad de ropa, libros, plumas y pergaminos tirados y esparcidos por la superficie. Además de en el suelo, todos aquellos desperdicios masculinos cubrían también las camas, las cómodas y las mesillas de noche. Para colmo, Neville recordó haberle dejado a Seamus sus guantes el día anterior, por lo que, seguramente, no los encontraría en su "zona".

"_Ponte a buscar tú ahora mis guantes de piel de dragón" _Pensó enfadado. Probando _suerte_, se acercó al territorio de Seamus y apartó varios pergaminos y plumas, para encontrarse finalmente con unos calzoncillos negros. _"Mejor no comprobar si están limpios o no" _Pensó de nuevo, poniendo cara de asco.

De repente, una vocecilla salió desde su estómago y se instaló en su cabeza diciendo: _"Bajo la cama, bajo la cama"_ Se agachó, levantó un poco el edredón y…

- ¡Bingo! – Sacó los guantes y los sacudió para quitarles el polvo.

La clase de Herbología transcurrió tranquilamente, y el ánimo de Neville estaba por las nubes dada la doble ración de ovaciones y puntos extra a Gryffindor que él mismo recibió. Pero su orgullo y satisfacción cayeron por los suelos al comprobar su horario para ver su siguiente clase: doble hora de Pociones. _"Genial, tenía que jodérseme el día por ese estúpido intento de murciélago grasiento" _Pensó enojado, pero al segundo su rostro adquirió una expresión de alarma al recordar que Snape sabía Legeremancia.

Gryffindor y Slytherin esperaban en cola junto a la puerta de las mazmorras, que se abrió con un chirrido, llamando la atención de los alumnos. De ella apareció un personaje extraño, que era una mezcla entre Severus Snape y Gilderoy Lockhart, por la principal razón de que las antiguas cortinas de pelo grasientas se habían transformado mágicamente en una brillante y sedosa melena recién salida de la peluquería.

- ¿Qué día exactamente dijo Snape que se lavaría por fin el pelo? – Susurró Ron. El profesor hizo una señal y los alumnos entraron uno a uno en la mazmorra.

- Has de saber Ron... – Contestó Hermione también por lo bajo.-… que cuando llevas meses sin lavarte el pelo, llega un momento en el que la grasa capilar desaparece… - Paró de hablar cuando pasaron junto a Snape, y una vez entraron Ron preguntó:

- ¿Desaparece? ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

- Lo vi una vez en un programa de televisión.

- Pero Snape no parece haberse dado un remojo en su vida, nunca hemos visto que lleve el pelo… - Susurró Neville. Miró al profesor con temor, que estaba rebuscando en el armario de los ingredientes.-… así.

- Creo que lo de Snape debe de ser un caso excepcional. – Murmuró Hermione, al tiempo que Harry, Ron y Neville asentían lentamente. Snape dejó unos recipientes encima de su mesa y se volvió a sus alumnos con un tono de voz ligeramente distinto.

- Ejem, ejem. – Se aclaró la voz.- Si os estáis preguntando el porqué de mi aspecto, la respuesta es muy simple. – Su voz ya no sonaba áspera y ruda, ahora era mucho más suave y tierna, como una mamá que le explica a su hijo cuántos son dos y dos.- Una de vuestras compañeras de curso ha preparado por error una poción capilar que hace el efecto de… - Levantó el mentón y se sonrojó un poco.- Mascarilla hidratante.

El sonido de risas retenidas llenó la mazmorra, haciendo enrojecer de vergüenza aún más al profesor, que siguió hablando:

- Además, la muchachita añadió a esa poción unos ingredientes extra que cambian intermitentemente el comportamiento. – Los alumnos de Slytherin pusieron caras de pánico, mientras que los de Gryffindor no pudieron contener una sonrisa.- Cuando se levantó a entregarme su poción hecha, tropezó y fue a parar a mi cabeza provocando así… mi… peinado de Maruja.

Las espontáneas risas anteriores aumentaron un poco su nivel. Ron tenía tal ataque de risa que ahora estaba mordiendo el libro de Pociones para evitar soltar una carcajada. Como consecuencia, se estaba poniendo rojo como un tomate y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Ehm, profesor. – Draco Malfoy levantó la mano, y aunque también tenía expresión estreñida, parecía que podía contenerse.- ¿A qué clase de comportamiento se refiere?

De forma imprevista, Snape dio dos grandes y rápidas zancadas hacia la mesa de Draco, y acercó su ya no grasienta nariz a la del rubio, quedando apenas a un palmo de distancia. Draco se echó un poco hacia atrás, mientras Snape le escrutaba amenazadoramente… o al menos eso parecía.

- ¿Profesor? ¿Qué demonios hace?

Snape levantó el dedo pulgar, se lo pasó por la lengua y empezó a limpiarle la mejilla a Draco. Con cara de asco, el joven intentó evitarlo, pero el nuevo instinto "materno" de Snape era mucho más fuerte. Ahora sí, el resto de los alumnos no pudo contenerse y estalló en carcajadas, las cuales ayudaron mucho a Draco a aumentar la vergüenza que aquella embarazosa situación le causaba.

- ¡Odio que mis alumnos estén sucios! ¡Sus caritas felices llenas de porquería me enferman! – Chilló Snape. Draco lo miraba con una expresión de la que se podía escribir un poema. Sí, de esos que tienen rima y todo.- ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin!

Un "cloc" indicó el sonido de la mandíbula de Neville al chocar contra la mesa. Incredulidad. Aquella bajada de puntos contra Slytherin por parte del profesor Snape iba a quedar grabada el las mentes de los presentes de por vida, y está claro que la titularían: _"Los primeros cincuenta puntos menos de la historia de la clase de Pociones con Snivellus"_. Largo, pero conciso.

- Ejem. Quiero que me preparéis ésta poción. Es muy sencillita, pero si falláis no va a bajar nota. – Pasó junto a Blaise Zabini y le revolvió el pelo. Lugo golpeó la pizarra con la varita y una nueva caligrafía llena de florituras llenó la superficie con las instrucciones de…

- ¡¿Un filtro de amor?! – Exclamó Hermione.

- ¡No digas chorradas, querida! – Respondió Snape.- Los filtros de amor están prohibidos en Hogwarts. Es un filtro de dulzura, amabilidad, de amistad. – Juntó las dos manos y miró al cielo con el rostro enternecido. Cualquiera que no conociese a Severus Snape diría que es una Virgen travestida.

- Esto es lo más empalagoso que he visto en mi vida. – Comentó Ron con una sonrisita de burla.

- ¿Sí? Pues yo creo que ésta va a ser la mejor clase de pociones de mi vida. – Dijo Neville, emocionado.

- Ejem, podéis empezar. – Dijo Snape con voz grave, intentando recobrar la compostura.

Cuando el agua del caldero de Neville empezó a hervir, éste comenzó a añadir los ingredientes de la lista escrita en la pizarra. Curiosamente, esa extraña vocecilla que provenía del estómago y subía hasta su cerebro, le iba diciendo todos y cada uno de los ingredientes que tenía que echar, en el orden y forma correctas, qué tenía que hacer con ellos, cuántas veces tenía que remover, etc. Ante esto, Hermione no pudo evitar estar más pendiente de Neville que de su propia poción, y a cada paso se sorprendía más de la rapidez con la que su compañero hacía la poción, y hasta ahora, por extraño y novedoso que pareciese, la estaba haciendo bien por una vez en su vida.

- ¡Neville! – Exclamó Hermione por lo bajo.

- ¡Tiempo! – Gritó Snape.- Meted vuestras pociones en una ampolla, ponedlas vuestro nombre y llevadlas a mi mesa.

Neville, contento como unas pascuas, metió su poción en la botellita de cristal y fue a entregársela a Snape, que la cogió y la examinó atentamente. La vocecilla le decía que la poción estaba bien hecha, y por una vez, Neville quería creerlo. Al observar la poción, Snape se levantó con ímpetu, sobresaltando a Neville y chilló:

- ¡Querido! – Rodeó la mesa y abrazó a Neville fuertemente.- ¡Es la primera vez que haces bien una poción! – Neville estaba algo asustado, Snape no dejaba de chillar como una mamá y no sabía si responder a ese abrazo o no.- ¡Excelente, cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor!

Snape soltó a Neville, que se había quedado totalmente alucinando. Cuando salían de la mazmorra, todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor le felicitaban y le estrechaban la mano, Neville no podía estar más contento.

En la hora de la comida, todo Gryffindor ya estaba enterado de su "hazaña" en clase de Pociones, y cada dos por tres interrumpían su comida para soltarle un: "¡Muy bien, Neville!" o "¡Bien hecho, compañero, ya era hora!". Incluso vinieron un par de alumnos de las otras casas. Cuando Neville ya iba por el postre, una chica de Hufflepuff, delgaducha pero de aspecto alegre, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

- ¡Hola Neville! Soy Leyre, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Te ayudé a levantarte cuando te caíste en el andén nueve y tres cuartos en primero.

- ¡Cla, claro que me acuerdo! –Tartamudeó.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, sólo he venido a saludarte y a felicitarte por lo de Pociones. – Sonrió, mostrando su corrector dental.

"_Ah, qué bonita sonrisa quedará cuando le quiten ese cacharro" _Pensó, soñador.

- Bien, eh… gracias… - Neville sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.

- Hasta la vista pues. – La chica se levantó y salió por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Harry, Ron y Hermione, que habían estado observando la escena, miraban a Neville con picardía.

- Vaya, vaya, Neville, qué chica tan guapa, no sabía que la conocías. – Comentó Hermione. Neville se sonrojó un poco más.

- ¿Guapa? Pues yo no la veo tan guapa. ¿Qué demonios llevaba en los dientes? – Exclamó Ron.

- Es un corrector dental, Ron, y para tu información, yo llevé uno hace tiempo. – Replicó Hermione, ofendida.

- Sin embargo los dientes de conejo te los tuvo que quitar Pomfrey, ¿verdad? Si no hubiera sido por Malfoy ahora mismo…

- ¿Qué has dicho, Ronald? – Rugió Hermione.- ¡Repite eso!

Ron y Hermione siguieron discutiendo, pero Neville ya no escuchaba. Había metido la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y había encontrado una nota firmada por Leyre:

_Neville, me daba un poco de vergüenza pedirte esto delante de tus amigos, pero quería invitarte a una fiesta que dará Hufflepuff en una sala oculta del castillo. Hemos invitado también a otras casas, pero principalmente yo quería que vinieras tú. Sin embargo también puedes invitar a tus amigos si quieres._

_Te espero en el pasillo del quinto piso junto al cuadro de _Telefora la viuda _a las diez en punto. Espero sinceramente que vengas. Besos: Leyre._

A las 21:35 horas, en la habitación de los chicos, Harry y Ron ayudaban a Neville a arreglarse. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, pero por _suerte_ habían encontrado un atuendo apropiado para él, y sobre todo, para que estuviera presentable en la fiesta.

A las diez menos cuarto, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville caminaban agachados y apretujados lo máximo posible bajo la capa de Harry. Se les veían los pies a los cinco pero llevaban la capa principalmente por precaución. Fue un golpe de _suerte_ que no se encontraran ni a Filch ni a la señora Norris merodeando por los pasillos. Una vez llegaron a la esquina que daba al pasillo del quinto piso, se despojaron de la capa y se dirigieron hacia el cuadro de _Telefora la viuda_, donde estaba esperando Leyre.

- ¡Hola, chicos! Llegáis pronto, aún no son las diez. – Neville miró el reloj: Las diez menos diez, sólo habían tardado cinco minutos en llegar. Impresionante.- Bien, podéis entrar, la fiesta habrá empezado ya.

Leyre giró sobre sus talones y dio dos toques con la varita en el cuadro de _Telefora la viuda_, y éste empezó a abrirse, como el cuadro de la Señora Gorda que daba a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Entraron y por unos segundos la música que provenía del interior de aquella sala oculta, llenó el pasillo del quinto piso.

La animación inundó a los nuevos invitados y tras un rato no demasiado largo, los cinco se unieron al ambiente festivo que llenaba la habitación. Bailes, bebidas, chucherías, risas y alguna que otra pareja besuqueándose en una esquina.

- Oye, Leyre, ¿porqué hacéis una fiesta? ¿Es por alguna cosa en particular? – Preguntó Neville, alzando la voz por encima de la música. Leyre se acercó un poco a su oído para que pudiera oírla, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

- Hacemos fiesta los últimos viernes de cada mes, y éste año hemos decidido invitar también a otras casas. – Neville asintió y le dio otro trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

Pasaron unas horas y la sobriedad de los integrantes de la fiesta disminuía poco a poco, dada la principal razón de que alguien había saboteado el barril de cerveza de mantequilla y había añadido una considerable cantidad de Whisky de Fuego. Las pocas personas que lo habían notado aún pensaban con total claridad, y podían ejercer un poco de control sobre el resto.

Unas cuantas chicas, entre ellas Leyre y Ginny, se habían subido a una mesa a bailar al más puro estilo "Can-can" del lejano Oeste en una canción especialmente movidita. En el cambio de canción, las chicas bajaron de la mesa y Leyre se acercó a Neville, más feliz que una lombriz. Se sentó a su lado en el banco y empezó a hablar, aunque se le trababa mucho la lengua.

- ¿Sabes, Neville? El día que te caíste en el andén me parecías el tío más patoso del mundo. – Soltó una extraña carcajada, propia de una ebria.- Pero ésta mañana te he visto y lo primero que pensé fue que eras un tío realmente… sexy. – Terminó y volvió a reíse, y Neville no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirando al vacío, intentando analizar esa última frase.

Sin embargo, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para eso ya que, Leyre agarró fuertemente su corbata, y con el ímpetu de una desesperada le plantó a Neville el mejor beso de su vida. El que fuera con lengua o no lo dejo a vuestra imaginación (je, je, je). Cuando Leyre le soltó, Neville sólo pudo poner cara de _pasmao'_ y caerse del banco hacia atrás, producto de la impresión que aquella escena había causado en él. Maldita sea, esto sí que es _suerte_.

- ¡Neville! – Gritó Hermione, que había visto a Neville caer. Se acercó corriendo e intentó levantarlo del suelo, pero el atontamiento aún permanecía y Neville pesaba demasiado para que Hermione pudiera levantarlo sola.- ¡Neville! ¿Estás bien?

Neville se incorporó un poco y cuando reaccionó se subió al banco y gritó:

- ¡Que le den a Leonardo Dicaprio! ¡Yo soy el rey del mundo! – Los vítores acompañaron a esa conocida frase que con tanta emoción Neville había soltado, emocionado y feliz de haber pasado el mejor día de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente, la resaca general provocaba dolores de cabeza en muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Neville entró al Gran Comedor contento como unas pascuas, y al sentarse junto a Hermione, Harry, Ron y Ginny saludó con un alegre "¡Buenos días!" que fue recibido con gruñidos y quejas. Para desgracia de las resacas invasoras, el correo matutino llegó como habitualmente hacía, y una nueva carta, traía por la misma lechuza, fue a parar a las manos de Neville. Abrió el sobre y leyó la carta, nuevamente de su abuela:

_Neville, espero que no te hayas tomado aún la poción que te envié, porque no era una medicina para el catarro. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que perdí las gafas? Pues resulta que me confundí de frasco y te envié una poción _Felix Felicis_ por error, así que ya me la estás devolviendo. Por si acaso olvidaste lo que la poción _Felix Felicis_ puede hacer, te comento que se la llama suerte líquida por alguna razón. Si ya te la has tomado, no hagas locuras, puede crear exceso de confianza y el efecto dura veinticuatro horas._

_Fdo: Tu abuela Augusta._

Neville releyó la carta varias veces, con el fin de comprender bien lo que había escrito.

- ¿Qué dice, Neville? ¿Es una carta de tu abuela? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Sí. Dice que me envió una poción _Felix Felicis_ por error, en lugar de enviarme la medicina para la gripe. – Dijo tranquilamente. Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano.

- ¡Enhorabuena, Neville! Ya sabes lo que se siente al beber esa poción. – Exclamó Harry.

Neville asintió lentamente, aún analizaba la situación. Miró el reloj. Aún faltaban cuatro minutos para que el efecto de la poción se pasara completamente, y se le ocurrió una idea. Una auténtica locura, pero la vocecilla le animaba a hacerlo.

Se levantó y caminó con decisión hacia la mesa de los profesores. Se paró justo delante de Snape, que al parecer había recuperado su aspecto "normal" aunque el pelo aún era brillante y sedoso, ya no llevaba ese horrible peinado de peluquería marujil. Miró a su profesor de Pociones de forma desafiante y, señalándole con un dedo gritó:

- ¡Chúpate esa, Snivellus! ¡Eres un grasiento murciélago intento de _Batman_ fracasado! ¡Disfruté plenamente el día en que mi boggart se transformó en ti con el vestido de mi abuela! ¡Fastídiate! – Ante el silencio sepulcral que se había formado en el Gran Comedor, Neville se dio la vuelta y salió apresurado hacia el vestíbulo, con intención de escapar de algún posible castigo.

Snape apenas podía reaccionar. Se quedó mirando la puerta del Gran Comedor con el trozo de huevo frito sin masticar en la boca. Dumbledore, por su parte sonrió y comentó, como quien habla del tiempo:

- Creo que el señor Longbottom ha tenido un buen día.

**FIN**

N/a: Éste ha sido un reto propuesto por **Booh** en el foro LMF, en la sección de Temas Libres. Las condiciones:

_Personaje principal: Neville Longbottom ___

_Género: Humor ___

_Argumento: Alguien le ha dado a Neville una poción Felix Felicis (también puede ser que milagrosamente, o por error, Neville haya conseguido hacerla y se la tome pensando que tiene cualquier otra aplicación. Lo dejo a gusto del escritor). En consecuencia, el patoso de Neville tendrá el mejor día de su vida. Quiero ver a un Neville afortunado, pero, por favor, que no se convierta en un un Gary Stu. Hay una fina línea que separa a un Neville afortunado de un Gary Stu y quiero ver la pericia del autor al solventarla. ___

_Frases: "¡No, Neville, eso no!", "Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin" y "Soy el Rey del mundo" (tipo Titanic, vaya, jaja). Da igual quién las diga._

No sé si habré hecho a Neville suficientemente afortunado, espero que cumpla con las expectativas ;) Gracias por leer.

Abygate69


End file.
